La tristeza de tus ojos
by biko
Summary: Nuevos Capitulos! Yuki y Zero se ven separados por la intervención de Kaname. Queda poco para su graduación y pronto Yuki y Kaname se marcharán de la escuela. Zero podrá hacer algo al respecto? Podrá calmar Yuki sus pesadillas?...Descúbranlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers: **Este fanfic contiene spoiler, no recuerdo exactamente, pero creo que es apartir del tomo 4 o 5. No explicare donde estan los spoilers, asi les dejo con la intriga... Espero que les guste...

_La tristeza de tus ojos_

Yuki no podia para de pensar en la escena de anoche. La noticia de que Zero estaba condenado a muerte por el consejo le habia roto el alma y el corazón. Todo por su culpa. Si ella no hubiera entrado en aquella sala, si ella solo no hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de convertirse en vampiro por Zero...

Ella sabia que Zero no habia sido... de alguna manera u otra, tenia que encontrar la manera de salvarlo, ella se lo prometio... le prometio que le protegeria.

La campana del final de la clase habia sonado, pero Yuki no reaccionaba, Zero no paraba de hacerle señas, pero ella no se movia, finalmente la golpeo suavemente:

- eh!... Dónde estabas?

- ¿que?... que dices? – pregunta Yuki, reaccionando por fin.

- anda vamonos, que hay que hacer guardia...

Yuki se preguntaba, como podia estar tan tranquilo después de haberle dicho que iba a morir... ¡va a morir!

El simple hecho de pensar que iba a perderlo le provocaba ansiedad, no queria quedarse sola otra vez... pero Kaname... que pasaba con kaname?

La desesperación corría por las venas de Yuki, tenia que hacer algo... Zero la notaba ausente... esa chica que estaba con él haciendo la guardia no era la enérgica Yuki que él conocía... no era ella...

De repente, un rayo de luz iluminó a Yuki, ella no podia hacer nada por Zero, pues era una simple humana, pero conocía a alguien que haria cualquier cosa por ella, o al menos eso pensaba... sabia que el precio podia ser alto, pero la única solución era hablar con Kaname.

La expresión le cambio completamente, ahora tenia la cabeza alta y no iba a parar hasta conseguir lo que se proponia. Después de observar a Yuki, Zero comprendio finalmente que solo habia una cosa que pudiera preocupar a Yuki en ese momento.

Yuki... no hagas nada...

¿que?... – pregunto extrañada

no quiero que hagas locuras por mi culpa... yo asumire las consecuencias de mis actos...

¡Pero tu no has hecho nada! ... ¡no es justo!... hablare con Kaname y todo se arreglara – dijo con una expresión refunfuñada

ni se te ocurra – le dijo secamente Zero y con una mirada penetrante, Yuki se asusto- no metas a nadie mas en esto...y menos a él.

Pero... – Yuki decidió no decir nada más, pero aún así, iria a hablar con Kaname.

Zero desapareció después de la discusión, así que Yuki aprovecho para ir a hablar con Kaname. Picó suavemente a la puerta de su habitación y espero hasta que le dieron paso:

Buenas noches kaname-sempai... - dijo con un tono triste y asustadizo, él siempre la ponia nerviosa, aunque no hiciera el menor movimiento.

Buenas noches Yuki... ¿a que se debe esta visita?... ya me he enterado de lo de Zero...

Venia... venia ha hablarte de eso... ne... necesito que hagas algo por mí... – Yuki estaba aterrorizada, no solo por la respuesta a su petición de kaname, sino por la reacción de Zero cuando se enterara-.

Tu dirás... – dijo Kaname cerrando el libro que sostenía en sus manos-. Siéntate por favor...

No... mmm... gracias, prefiero quedarme así... Esto... tú eres una persona muy importante para los vampiros... y tienes influencias, por eso... por eso he venido a pedirte que hables con los del consejo para que retiren la pena sobre Zero!... – dijo a la vez que se inclinaba- por favor, kaname-sempai... te lo suplico... El no lo hizo, estoy convencida!...

Lo sé... pero todas las pruebas del crimen apuntan hacia él, yo no puedo hacer nada... y si pudiera hacerlo... que sacaría yo de todo esto?

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Yuki, sabia que Kaname no lo haría por amor al arte, él odia a Zero, y aunque ella se lo pidiera, sabia que habría condiciones. Yuki, se levanto lentamente y miró a Kaname por un momento, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sabia que detrás de esa expresión tranquila había algo... y era algo que no le iba a gustar nada; pero tenia que intentar lo que fuese.

Que... que... es... lo que quieres? – pregunto Yuki

Lo que quiero es muy simple... pero... y lo que tu quieres? – Kaname se levanto del sillón y se acerco a Yuki, ella no se movía... no podía moverse...

Kaname fue acercándose, hasta que la acorraló contra la pared. Ella cerró los ojos, tenia miedo de que tomara de su sangre. Ella sabia que su sangre le pertenecía por haberle salvado la vida... pero aun así, la simple idea de tener a Kaname bebiendo de su sangre le atemorizaba... era tan diferente de las veces en que lo hacia Zero... Pero Kaname simplemente olió su pelo... y se acercó a su oído:

Lo que quiero es a ti... quiero tenerte... – susurró dulcemente Kaname.

Ten... tenerme?... en que sentido...

Tu ya sabes a que me refiero Yuki... no estoy hablando precisamente de tu cuerpo... quiero hacerte eternamente mía... quiero tu sangre...

La palabra sangre retumbó en su cabeza y sin querer, le dio un golpe a Kaname, apartándolo y dejando el paso libre. Kaname simplemente se rió, pero ella sabia que era en serio... La condición que le ofrecía Kaname para salvar a Zero, era beber su sangre. La situación era peor de lo que esperaba, un montón de sentimientos empezaron a nacer en su interior y su cabeza, al llegar al limite de su razón, lo único a lo que aspiró fue a salir corriendo de la habitación. Se estaba ahogando, necesitaba respirar... necesitaba aire... En medio del bosque se desplomó, todo era borroso y sus lagrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, no podía respirar y por más se que abriese el uniforme, no conseguía tranquilizarse.

De repente oyó una voz que la llamaba desde las sombras, "¡Yuki¡Yuki!"... era Zero, no sabia porque Yuki se encontraba en ese estado, sus manos temblaban y no conseguía tranquilizar su respiración... al ver la camisa abierta de Yuki, Zero tubo la tentación, se sentía horrible por pensar en eso en una situación tan critica... así que, le abrochó la camisa y se la llevó a la habitación.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki se despertó sobre saltada, pero al ver que Zero estaba a su lado, se tranquilizó.

Estaba dormido sobre un sillón, cerca de la cama, con la cabeza ladeada sobre el respaldo... tenia una expresión tan serena mientras dormía... no lo despertó, durante el sueño, era el único momento donde realmente podía descansar. Una pequeña brisa entró por la ventana y jugó dulcemente con el cabello de Zero, esté entreabrió los ojos, haciendo un amago de despertarse. Miró suavemente hacia Yuki, y al ver que estaba despierta se incorporó y rascándose los ojos, acabó de despertarse.

Como estás? – preguntó Zero con voz tranquila.

Bien...

Que es lo que te pasó anoche?

Imagenes en flash, aparecieron por la mente de Yuki. Nunca habia tenido tanto miedo de Kaname como en aquel instante que estubo en su habitación. La expresión le cambio completamente al recordar la petición de Kaname.

Nada... –contestó, retirando la mirada de Zero.

Como que nada?... estabas en shock, no me contestabas... lo único que hacias era temblar y llorar...no parabas de llorar. Que sucedió? Te hizo algo kaname? – dijo con tono amenazador.

No... – Yuki seguia perdida en sus pensamientos. No podia decirle nada.

Fuiste ha hablar con el verdad?... a pesar de que te lo prohibí

Yuki se sobresaltó.

N...no... últimamente no me encuentro muy bien, eso es todo...

Es porque abuso de tu sangre?... – pregunto Zero preocupado.

¡No!... para nada... es solo que... últimamente pienso demasiadas cosas... me desbordé, es todo. – dijo con voz tranquilizadora; aún así Zero no se lo acababa de creer.

Muy bien... entonces descansa por hoy. Iré ha hablar con el director. – dijo mientras se levantaba y posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

Cuando Zero cerró la puerta tras de sí, Yuki se dejó caer sobre la cama. Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, sabia que no podría mentirle durante mucho más tiempo, porque si aceptaba la condición de Kaname, al final todo se sabría.

Poco después entró el director en la habitación.

Buenos dias , querida Yuki... – dijo con un tono de felicidad.

Buenos dias papa! .

Como estas?... Zero me ha dicho que tenias que hablar conmigo...

Zero...que?... – Yuki suspiró.

Ayer tubo que pasar algo fuerte... porque no es normal en ti esta reacción. Tubo algo que ver kaname-sama?

Papa... prefiero no hablar de ello ahora... -le contestó con una sonrisa tímida.

De acuerdo... pero... me lo contaras?...

Seguramente...

El director se acercó lentamente a su hija y la besó en la frente, mientras le sonreía dulcemente; como un padre consuela a su hija después de una pesadilla. Pero la diferencia, es que esto no era un sueño.

El director salió de la habitación, dejando a Yuki descansar un rato. Cuando salió, Zero lo esperaba en la puerta:

Que te ha dicho? – le preguntó Zero secamente

Nada...

Como?... pero... algo te habrá tenido que decir, no?- pregunto Zero desquiciado.

No... me ha dicho que de momento no quiere hablar... Déjala descansar Zero... a que viene tanta insistencia?

Tengo miedo... – contestó con voz baja.

Miedo de que? Kaname-sama es incapaz de hacerle nada a Yuki, ya lo sabes...

No tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer Kaname, sino de lo que pueda hacer Yuki.

Ahora, el que parecía estar ausente era Zero. Yuki se había quedado en cama todo el día y Zero no iba a parar, hasta descubrir que fue lo que puso a Yuki en aquel estado; así que fue a visitarla.

Yuki?... –preguntó a la vez que se asomaba por la puerta. Yuki estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando por la ventana con toda la habitación a oscuras.- porque tienes la luz...

¡No la enciendas!... por favor... se esta bien así... – contestó Yuki, mientras Zero acababa de entrar y se dirigía a la cama para sentarse.

¿Cómo estas?... – preguntó con la cabeza agachada.

Bien... – Yuki no apartaba la mirada del cielo- Zero... puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Dime...

Si tuvieras que salvar mi vida, a cambio de la tuya... lo harias?

Esta pregunta sorprendió a Zero e hizo que se le acelerara el corazón; sabia que la pregunta tenia que ver con lo que la ausentaba tanto últimamente del mundo real... pero no podía adivinar de que se trataba.

Sí... lo haria... pero...

Esta bien... – le interrumpió Yuki mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Yuki se levantó y se sentó junto a Zero sobre la cama. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, para ellos les pareció una eternidad. Yuki miraba a Zero con nostalgia, y Zero la miraba...:

Tienes hambre? – le preguntó Yuki a Zero en un susurro; como si fueran a cometer un pecado.

Yuki se desabrocho un botón de la camisa, mientras Zero iba apartándole el pelo que tenia sobre el hombro. Poco a poco fueron cayendo sobre la cama, hasta que Zero quedó completamente sobre ella. Primero Zero, saboreó el cuello de Yuki y luego clavó sus colmillos... el pequeño grito de Yuki, no asustó a Zero, pues era normal que le doliera.

Yuki iba notando, como los brazos de Zero iban rodeándola poco a poco hasta atraparla y la iban levantando. Notaba algo diferente, Zero estaba tardando demasiado...

¿Zero?... – él simplemente apretó un poco más los colmillos. Ella empezaba a marearse.- Zero!... para... por favor... para... Zero!

De un empujón lo apartó bruscamente. Ella cayó sobre la cama, mientras Zero seguía sobre ella, apoyándose sobre la cama con las manos. Ambos jadeaban. Gotas de sangre caían de los labios de Zero hasta caer sobre el pecho de Yuki. Al principio, Zero miraba al blanco vació de la camisa de Yuki... pero al levantar la mirada, la vio sobre la cama con el pelo enredado entre las sabanas y desordenado, la camisa abierta y los brazos en posición de redición... su mente perturbada no podía parar de imaginar tocar su piel, ni besar sus labios... " no me la merezco, no tengo derecho a amarla después de lo que le estoy haciendo" pensaba. De repente vio como una lagrima caía por el rostro de Yuki.

Perdóname... – dijo Zero a la vez que se levantaba para apartarse de ella e irse.

No... no te vayas... – le pidió Yuki con voz llorosa.

¿Que ocurre?...

Yuki se incorporó poco a poco, sus lagrimas caían sin cesar, no podía parar de llorar; el simple hecho de saber que lo iba a perder la mataba por dentro. Prefería estar toda la vida alimentando a Zero, que librarse de él de esta manera. Y no solo por él, sino también por ella misma... no quería dejarlo ir, esos ojos de mirada triste que la habían acompañado desde que era niña, los quería. Zero se acercó a ella de nuevo y se arrodilló delante de ella, ya no quedaban rastros de sangre en sus labios. Ella posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Zero, y la acarició dulcemente murmurando: "no te vayas".

Eso sorprendió a Zero, que cogió su mano y la acarició sin contestar. Zero se levantó y fue al baño para buscar una toalla y limpiar el cuello de Yuki que aún seguía manchado de sangre. Después, ambos se tumbaron en la cama y Yuki se quedó dormida en silencio mientras Zero la abrazaba; sin embargo él seguía despierto, preguntándose que podía tener a Yuki de esta manera.

4


	3. Chapter 3

No podía dormir, así que dejó a Yuki en la cama y fue al dormitorio nocturno, para hablar con Kaname; el tenia que saber algo a la fuerza.

Buenas noches Kaname... –saludó con frialdad Zero.

Buenas noches kiriyu... ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí sin Yuki?

Quiero saber que es lo que paso el otro día... seguro que tu tienes que saber algo...

No, simplemente vino ha hablar conmigo... no se que la pudo poner así de nerviosa... – contesto con una sonrisa picara en los labios

¡Mentiroso! – dijo a la vez que se le echaba encima – entonces como es que la encontré en aquel estado, ¡eh!, estaba muerta de miedo a pocos metros de aquí...

De repente apareció Ichijou por la puerta, y rápidamente sujeto a Zero por la espalda, alejándolo de Kaname:

Que es lo que te pasa Kiriyu? – pregunto Ichijou haciendo un esfuerzo por apartarlo.

¡Suéltame!... – con un golpe, Zero se soltó de los brazos de Ichijou, ahora ya estaba más tranquilo, aunque miraba con rabia a Kaname - ¿qué le dijiste?

Lo que hablamos ella y yo anoche es confidencial, si ella te lo quiere decir, lo acabaras sabiendo... aunque creo que al final lo acabará sabiendo todo el mundo.

Zero estaba más confundido que antes, sabia que era por lo de su pena de muerte... pero... ¿qué podía haberle dicho Kaname sobre eso que la hubiera puesto en ese estado?. Yuki no se lo diría tan fácilmente.

Esa noche, otra pesadilla acudió a la mente de Zero.Yuki volvía a estar ensangrentada, en sus brazos... pero el no había sido... ¿kaname?. Poco a poco desaparecía y ella no despertaba. Todo era oscuro. Pero... una puerta se abría... él corría hacia ella, sabía que allí estaría Yuki. Necesitaba encontrarla. La luz lo cegaba, pero poco a poco todo se volvió más claro. Estaba allí sentada, en medio de un jardín lleno de flores. Ella se giró a mirarlo... sus ojos... sus ojos eran diferentes, tenían una mirada triste y vacía, de repente, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Zero no podía moverse. Y todo se desvaneció.

Despertó sobresaltado y jadeando, lleno de sudor. Ya era de día.

Por otro lado, Yuki se dirigía ha hablar con su padre, necesitaba ayuda, no sabia que hacer... su vida a cambio de la de Zero, pero... lejos de él; aún así, el seguiría con vida, no?... Cuando se acercó a la puerta del despacho, escucho a alguien hablando. Posiblemente el director tenia visita, ¿kaname-sempai?... no... se acercó a la puerta y escuchó.

Pero, habrá que abrir una investigación, esa mujer tenia muchos enemigos, entre ellos Kaname Kuran. Porque simplemente echarle las culpas a Zero?- gritó el director enfadado.

Ya se abrió esa investigación señor director, y todas las pruebas apuntaban a Zero, el lugar del crimen, la situación, el pasado de Zero... todo esta en su contra.

Dios mío... tiene que haber alguna manera... –suplicaba el director desesperado.

Lo siento, solo me queda decirle que dentro de tres días vendremos a buscarle; podrá estar presente si lo desea.

¿Cómo puedes preguntarme tan tranquilamente que vaya a ver como muere uno de mis hijos?

Yuki ya no escuchaba detrás de la puerta, "tres días", pensaba para sus adentros... tres días... los últimos días de Zero. No tenia otra opción, debería aceptar las condiciones de Kaname, pero... ¿que pasaría con ella después de eso?. Esa noche volvería a ir ha hablar con Kaname, quería dejar las cosas claras antes de nada; y quería asegurarse de que Kaname salvaba a Zero.

El día pasó sin altercados, Zero y Yuki guardaban las distancias... pero mientras hacian la guardia el tema volvió a surgir:

Zero, ¿necesito hacer una cosa, puedes cubrirme mientras me ausento?

¿Vas a ir a hablar con Kaname otra vez? – le preguntó sin vacilar.

Yuki se sorprendió, ¿acaso Kaname le había dicho algo a Zero?

Tengo que ir a hablar con él, pero es sobre algo de la escuela no te preocupes... –le dijo Yuki a Zero para no preocuparlo.

Entonces, no te importa que te acompañe, ¿verdad?

Mmm... pero, alguien tendría que quedarse a vigilar... – Yuki no sabia que hacer, Zero no podía enterarse de nada, porque seguramente haría algo para impedirlo.

No importa, porque nos ausentemos unos minutos, no creo que nadie aproveche para saltarse las normas. A parte, últimamente las noches han sido muy tranquilas.

Pero... –Yuki debía pensar algo rápido. Zero no podía ir con ella.- pero, que pasaría, si precisamente hoy, la noche no es tan tranquila como las anteriores?

Zero la miraba fijamente, sabia que ocultaba algo y no iba a dejarla ir sola después de lo que paso aquella noche. Yuki cambió totalmente su expresión, conocía a Zero lo suficiente como para saber que iría con ella, se pusiese como se pusiese:

Quiero ir sola Zero, tengo que hablar con Kaname... no me va a ocurrir nada, te prometo que no pasará lo de la otra noche. Sé que estas preocupado por mi, pero no va a pasar nada.

¿Que es lo que intentas hacer Yuki?... Te he dicho que no te impliques más en esto, al final vas a salir mal parada. – le aconsejó Zero.

No me importa si se trata de ti...

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento, hasta que finalmente Yuki le dio la espalda a Zero dirigiéndose hacia el edificio nocturno. Zero no se movió para detenerla, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza. Después de lo que le acababa de decir Yuki, tenia razones suficientes como para preocuparse.

Al entrar en el edificio se encontró con Ichijou:

Buenas noches Ichijou, ¿esta Kaname-sama?

Buenas noches Yuki, si... está en la biblioteca. ¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó preocupado.

Si, gracias... –contestó Yuki, mientras se dirigía ya, hacia la biblioteca.

¿Que ha pasado?... el otro día vino Zero ha hablar con Kaname y casi se pelean...

No pasa nada tranquilo, todo fue un malentendido... – se excusó Yuki.- he venido a arreglarlo...

¡Oh!... esta bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No tranquilo... Adiós

Yuki se dirigía hacia la biblioteca pensando en la petición de Kaname. Sabia que era arriesgado, sabia que si Zero se enteraba antes de que Kaname la hiciera suya iba ha hacer lo posible para impedirlo, y que posiblemente Zero la odiaría por ello. Pero no tenía otra opción si quería salvarlo. Abrió la puerta poco a poco, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Allí estaba Kaname, sentado en su sillón, como siempre, mirando la luna a través de la ventana. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, Kaname al oírla, salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió la mirada hacia ella. La luz de la luna hacia brillar los ojos rojos de Kaname, tenía un atisbo de atracción en su mirada y eso la intimidaba, pero no podía detenerse ahora. Ya estaba hecho.

He venido ha aclarar las cosas... quiero saber... quiero saber que es lo que me sucederá cuando tengas mi sangre... – Yuki no podía mirarlo directamente.

Te convertirás en vampiro...

El silencio se apoderó de la sala por un momento.

Zero tardó cuatro años en convertirse por el tatuaje de su cuello, pero tu tardaras menos... dale un par de semanas...

Tan pronto?... y... que me pasará?- preguntó un poco asustada, pero firme.

Pues que tu organismo empezará a cambiar, poco a poco perderás el hambre y el olor a sangre te volverá loca, por una pequeña gota que sea.

Yuki tragó saliva, estaba pasando por uno de esos momentos donde te da por pensar las cosas dos veces, justo antes del momento en que finalmente decides hacerlo. No le importaba en el fondo. Ya intentó hacerlo una vez, dar su sangre a cambio de salvar la vida de Zero, pero él lo impidió. Esta vez, él no podría hacer nada. Estaba decidida ha hacerlo.

Esta bien... acepto tu proposición. – La respuesta sorprendió a Kaname por completo.

Estas segura?... no habrá vuelta atrás.

Estoy segura... pero yo también quiero poner mis condiciones...

Te escucho...

Quiero asegurarme de que Zero no morirá. Se que le odias igual que él te odia a ti, por eso quiero que primero salves a Zero, y cuando yo obtenga lo que pido, te permitiré beber mi sangre. Pero, si por alguna razón Zero muere... – Yuki comenzó a sollozar-. Si por alguna razón muere... jamás, te digo, jamás volveremos a tratar de otra manera que no sea estrictamente formal. Y no sabrás más de mi.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, Kaname volvió a sentir el miedo a perder a alguien. Muy a pesar suyo, no tenia otra opción, o salvaba a Zero, o perderia lo único que le quedaba en este mundo; a su preciada Yuki.

Esta bien... acepto tus condiciones...

De acuerdo... empieza la cuenta atrás entonces... Adiós Kaname-sempai.

Adiós Yuki.

En el momento que Yuki cerró la puerta tras de si, habia emprendido un camino que no tenia vuelta a trás. El juego habia comenzado. Un juego donde se apostaban vidas.

4


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki no habia podido dormir mucho, y se habia quedado tan agotada que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir fingiendo delante de Zero. Sabia que tarde o temprano se daria cuenta, pero ya no le importaba, le daba igual... estaba arriesgando todo a una carta. Una carta que contenia la vida de Zero, y la suya.

Yuki? – preguntó Zero al encontrársela fuera de las clases-. Que haces saltandote clases?... – el silencio volvió a hacer presencia, mientras el viento jugaba con los cabellos de ambos.

No tenia ganas de ir... necesitaba respirar un poco. –Le contestó con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Zero se quedó callado mirándola apoyada en un árbol.

Por que...? – Zero desvió la mirada al suelo y frunció el ceño.- Porque lo único que hago es hacerte sufrir?... por que no puedo hacer que sonrías ni una sola vez...?

Eh!?... .-Yuki quedó sorprendida.- Ven... acércate y siéntate conmigo.

Zero se sentó junto a ella, permitiéndole apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

El sufrimiento que tu dices que me haces sentir, es lo que prueba que me importas. Y que estoy contigo. Si no... no haria estas cosas por ti. No importa seas vampiro, o humano... lo que importa es que eres Zero. – Las lagrimas que Yuki habia estado guardando todo el dia acaban al fin de ver la luz. Lagrimas de angustia y de impotencia, al no poder hacer nada, simplemente esperar a que Kaname le dijera alguna cosa, y confiar en él.

No llores por favor... – dijo Zero secándole las lagrimas con la palma de su mano-.

Después de eso no hubo más palabras por parte de ninguno de los dos, simplemente se quedaron en silencio aprovechando el tiempo para estar el uno con el otro, antes de que Zero se marchara.

Se quedaron así hasta el final de las clases, el tiempo se les paso volando para los dos, pero debian seguir con sus obligaciones de perfectos. Antes de nada, Yuki fue ha hablar con su padre:

¿Puedo entrar papa?...

¿Yuki?... claro, pasa... –dijo el director después de despertar de su ausencia-. Que ocurre?

Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que va ha pasar con Zero... quiero ... antes de todo quiero que me prometas que nada de lo que hablemos aquí va a salir de esta habitación.- Yuki habló tan seria que el director se asustó por un momento, sabia que lo de Zero, habia afectado mucho a su hija.

De...acuerdo... siéntate. Que es lo que pasa?... – el director también se puso serio de golpe.

He hablado con Kaname. Se que él tiene voz y voto en todo esto, y que puede hacer algo para salvar a Zero. El es alguien importante para los vampiros, asi que hable con él y le pedí que hiciera algo al respecto. Le dije que Zero no habia matado a aquella mujer, que era imposible, que aquellos disparos mataran a aquella mujer... – la voz de Yuki empezó a temblar, y empezó ha hacersele un nudo en la garganta. Le costaba hablar...

Y que te ha dicho Kaname?... –le ayudó el director a continuar.

Me ha dicho que hara todo lo posible para arreglarlo...

Y cual es el problema?...

Kaname... él está enamorado de mi... y... no se ha contentado solo con eso... le dije que haria cualquier cosa por hacer que él intentara salvar a Zero...

¿Que has hecho Yuki?... – ahora el director parecia más asustado que nunca.

Le he ofrecido mi sangre y mi eternidad a cambio de que salvara a Zero... – contestó Yuki a la vez que una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro.

El director tragó saliva, no podía creer lo que su hija acababa de decirle.

Que has hecho que? – le preguntó con voz temblorosa el director a su hija.

Lo siento... pero tenia que intentarlo todo... no me importa lo que me pase con tal de que Zero siga con vida.

Pero... Zero no te lo perdonara... sabes que Zero odia a los vampiros, incluso se odia a si mismo por ser uno de ellos... - el director no podia acabar de creerse lo que acababa de oir.

Lo se... pero... le prometi... me prometí que lo protegeria a costa de lo que fuera... se que Zero a sufrido mucho y por más que intento que me habrá su corazón nunca logro saber que es lo que piensa realmente... me siento una inútil. A pesar de haber hecho aquel pacto con él para intentar ayudarlo, me sigo sintiendo inútil. Lo siento tan lejos de mi alcance... no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados... era lo único que se me ocurría. No podía...

La sentencia de Zero a sido un gran golpe para todos nosotros, y más para ti Yuki, que has estado siempre con él, pero hay cosas que no podemos cambiar... no puedes arriesgar tu vida por él...

Por que, no?... papa, si que puedo... yo le...

El final del primer día llegó... el tiempo seguía corriendo en contra de Zero; y el segundo día llego sin noticias de Kaname. La angustia de Yuki seguía consumiéndola por dentro, perdía la esperanza y la vida poco a poco, y seguía mirando a Zero con ansias de atraparlo en aquel instante para siempre. Sentía que su alma la abandonaba poco a poco, y Zero lo notaba. No paraba de hecharse las culpas de todo lo que Yuki estaba sufriendo, y solo esperaba el dia en que llegara su muerte para poder dejar volar a Yuki de una vez por todas. Pero lo que no sabia, es que su muerte la arrastraría a todo lo contrario. De mientras, un aura oscura se sostenia sobre el instituto, la angustia reinaba por todos lados.

Yuki no podia aguantar más y fue a visitar a Kaname.

Aido! Kain!... Buenas noches...

Buenas noches Yuki... –contestó Aido

Kaname-sama lleva todo el día encerrado en su habitación... si es que le buscas a él. – le dijo Kain.

Si que lo buscaba... gracias...

Oye! Sabes que es lo que le tiene tan atareado?, no ha ido a ninguna de sus clases y no sale para nada... últimamente esta muy raro... –le pregunto Aido.

Es un favor que le pedí...

Pero...

Lo siento, no puedo deciros nada... – les contestó con una sonrisa triste, mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

Subió hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Kaname, estaba decidida a picar y preguntarle si habia alguna noticia sobre el caso de Zero, pero al final decidió no hacer nada. Podia confiar en Kaname, asi que volvió a su habitación.

No podia dormir, así que decidió ir a la habitación de Zero para estar con él.

Puedo pasar?...

Si... pasa... – Zero no se esperaba que fuera a verlo a estas horas de la madrugada.- pensaba que ya estarias durmiendo...

No puedo dormir...

Yo tampoco..., pense en hacer las maletas, pero no creo que necesite estas cosas allí... que ironia verdad?... lo siento...

Yuki se acercó a Zero y se sentó sobre su cama. Zero se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

Mañana lloverá...

Si... eso parece...

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, mañana era el día en que Zero se marcharia para no volver nunca más, en ese momento a Yuki le entró el panico.

Zero... ya veras como al final todo se arregla y no te vienen a buscar...

Yuki... está decidido, mataron a la reina y me hechan las culpas a mi, sabia que si la hubiera matado yo, hubieran venido a buscarme a mi igualmente.

Pero tu no la mataste!... no lo entiendes aún?... y que pasa conmigo?... Eres un egoísta!...

Lo hago por ti... no quiero hacerte sufrir más, yo sigo con vida por que tu has estado conmigo... si yo muero tu...

NO!... –Yuki se levantó de golpe y abrazó a Zero por la espalda llorando.- Te prometí que te protegería, no?... y lo voy a hacer cueste lo que me cueste...

Zero le cogió de las manos y se dió la vuelta para mirarla directamente, su expresión era serena. Sin miedo, simplemente con ganas de que todo acabara.

Yuki, prometeme que... prometeme que cuando me vaya volveras a sonreir como lo hacias antes y pensaras... pensaras que estoy bien... porque de verdad lo estare...

No Zero... no... tu no... yo te... – en ese momento Yuki se desmayó por el cansancio y por la falta de sueño. Y más por la impotencia de no poder mantener a Zero cerca de ella.

No te preocupes Yuki... olvidate de mi... –le dijo Zero a una Yuki desmayada, mientras la tumbaba sobre la cama.

La mañana del tercer dia amaneció lloviendo, tal como habian predicho ambos. Yuki seguía durmiendo en la cama de Zero. Se despertó lentamente, abriendo los ojos cansados de tanto llorar. Sin ganas de despertar y enfrentarse a la realidad de nuevo. Se levanto sin ganas y miró por la ventana fría, dejando la marca del bao de su aliento sobre ella; mientras las gotas de lluvia seguían dejando su rastro, para acabar muriendo en el marco. De repente vió dos coches negros aparcados frente a la puerta, de uno de ellos salia el hombre que les dió la noticia sobre la sentencia de Zero.

Yuki bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta el despacho de su padre.

Papa!... papa! Donde esta Zero?... Donde esta?

Ha ido ha hablar con Kaname...no hay nada que hacer... han venido a buscarlo...

NO!... yo hice un pacto con Kaname, tiene que cumplir su promesa...

Seguidamente salió corriendo bajo la lluvia hacia el dormitorio de la luna en busca de Zero y de Kaname. Por que venian a buscarlo? Acaso Kaname no habia podido convencer al consejo para cancelar la condena injusta?... que habia pasado?

Justo a la entrada del dormitorio se encontró con Zero.

Zero... – dijo Yuki jadeando.

Yuki sera mejor que vuelvas a dentro, te vas a resfriar. –le contestó Zero con la mirada desviada hacia el suelo.

No te iras!... Kaname me prometió que te salvaria... no puedes irte todavía, dame un poco más de tiempo...- gritó poniendo sus brazos en cruz y barrando el paso a Zero.

No se puede hacer nada Yuki! Ni tu, ni yo, ni Kaname! Es que no lo entiendes?... dejar de forzarte... no podemos hacer nada... – le gritó Zero cogiéndola por los brazos fuertemente.

Es que...

No Yuki... ríndete de una vez... esta vez se te escapa de las manos, no puedes protegerme siempre...

Zero... –Yuki se tranquilizo. Zero la soltó y pasó por su lado dejándola atrás.

Yuki... –le dijo hablándole de espaldas.- Gracias. Adiós.

Yuki salió corriendo detrás de él, hasta que lo agarró por la manga de la chaqueta.

Ambos estaban mojados. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por el pelo de Zero hasta caer sobre su rostro, y sus ojos miraban ahora a Yuki que lo habia detenido.

Yuki tenia las mejillas rojas por haber corrido, y su respiración aún era algo agitada. La camisa estaba pegada a su cuerpo, y las gotas de agua que caían sobre su rostro se mezclaban con sus lagrimas.

Espera... un segundo... No tienes que decirme algo más... solo gracias?...

Tienes razón...- Zero volvió a desviar la mirada. Se giró completamente para estar cara a cara con ella. Posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Yuki y noto sus lagrimas calientes sobre sus dedos. Con su pulgar rozo los labios de Yuki. Poco a poco se acercó a ella, al principio dudo, pero era su ultima oportunidad para decirle lo que de verdad pensaba de ella. La miró directamente a los ojos y la besó. Yuki, finalmente cerró los ojos y lo agarró por la nuca, entrelazando sus dedos con el pelo de Zero. Se separaron poco a poco.- Te quiero... tienes los labios helados, deberías entrar...

Yuki se quedó colapsada, Zero iba a morir y se le acababa de declarar... definitivamente era un egoísta.

- Yo tambien te quiero... –susurro Yuki a la nada. Cuando se dió cuenta Zero ya habia desaparecido.

5


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Yuki llacia en la cama con fiebre. Cuando Zero se marchó, se quedó dando vueltas por el jardín bajo la lluvia, no tenia ganas de volver a la habitación y recordar que el ya no iria a molestarla nunca más. Poco después Kaname se la encontró tirada en las escaleras del dormitorio; tenia la fiebre altísima y esta empapada.

Se había quedado con ella todo el tiempo que había podido, pues no estaba dispuesto a perderla, y para su desgracia y para que eso no sucediera, debía sacar a Zero de el lío en el que él lo había metido. Yuki de mientras, deliraba en su febril sueño, gritando el nombre de Zero.

Al dia siguiente todavía seguía lloviendo, y cuando entró en la habitación vió que Yuki estaba de pie, junto a la ventana y su aliento hacia un circulo de baho en el frío cristal:

-Que haces de pie?... deberías estar descansan…

-Se ha ido?... de verdad se ha ido?

En ese momento Kaname no sabia que decir, aquello lo pillaba totalmente de improvisto.

-Volverá…te prometí que lo traería de vuelta, y asi voy lo hacer…-contestó finalmente con semblante serio.

Yuki se giró para mirarlo y esbozó una leve sonrisa, justo antes de desmayarse.

Kaname dejó durmiendo a Yuki y se dirigió al despacho del director para hablar con el sobre la delicada situación por la que pasaba el colegio.

-He hablado con ellos, les he explicado mi hipótesis y no me han creido. Me han dicho que hay más en su contra que a su favor… lo único que he conseguido han sido algunos días más para intentar…

-Como esta Yuki? – le interrumpió el director.

-Cuando he ido a verla estaba de pie, pero… al poco se ha desmayado y ahora esta descansando.

-mmm…

Después de aquello el silencio se apoderó de la sala y Kaname abandonó el dormitorio de los vivos, para reunirse con los suyos y proseguir su investigación. El director liberó un suspiro de desesperación y se hundió en mullido sillón.

Al tercer día, después de la marcha de Zero, Yuki ya estaba recuperada de su resfriado, pero su corazón seguía roto y la desesperación y la tristeza, seguían siendo dueñas de 

su alma y sus sentidos. Yuki vagaba por el instituto como un alma en pena, todo el mundo sabia lo que había pasado y nadie se atrevía a decirle nada a Yuki al respecto, ni si quiera para infundirle animos; tenían miedo de hacerle la herida más grande de lo que era.

Ese mismo día, Yuki se acercó al dormitorio nocturno; a pesar de todo, tenia que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera para poder imponerse impasiva ante Kaname; seguía manteniendo su palabra, ante el pacto. Respiró profundo y golpeó la puerta:

-He dicho que no me moleste nadie! –se oyó desde dentro. Yuki entreabrió la puerta y vió la habitación de Kaname repleta de libros y papeles por todas partes, entró poco a poco abriéndose paso.

-Soy yo…Kaname…

Kaname levanto la mirada de repente, y se quedó unos segundos mirándola:

-Disculpa…pasa, pasa…. Pasa por favor…

Yuki entro y cerro la puerta tras de si. No sabia que decirle, ni que hacer; ni siquiera sabia exactamente que hacia allí, ni porque había ido.

-Esto…no quería molestarte…solo venia a…

-Estoy haciendo todo lo que tengo en mi mano Yuki, te prometi que traería a Zero de vuelta y eso haré…no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente…

Yuki se ruborizó, pero no podía quitarse a Zero de la cabeza… tenia los ojos inchados, y sus manos temblaban sin parar. Comenzó a sentirse enferma… su rostró palideció y un sudor frío comenzó a resvalarle por la frente, hasta llegar a su cuello. Después nada. Sólo oscuridad, y una voz que le gritaba desde la nada; "Yuki?...Yuki…despierta!...Yuki!!..."

No lograba levantarse, no lograba abrir los ojos…no podía…sin Zero no podía… ahora estaba ardiendo.

Unos pasos resonaban a toda prisa por el pasillo del edificio diurno; y la puerta, se abrió de golpe.

-Yuki!...

-vuelve a tener fiebre…el doctor se acaba de ir… - comentó Kaname al ver entrar al director-. Ha dicho… ha dicho que necesita reposo absoluto, nada de sobresaltos… descanso total y que si pudiéramos sacarla de aquí mejor…



-Y a donde quiere que la llevemos?...-dijo el director caminando de arriba debajo de la habitación.

-No lo sé!... –gritó kaname, levantándose del lado de Yuki.- Mañana tengo una reunión con el consejo para el caso de Zero y lo tengo bastante difícil.

-Puedo… ir? – ambos se giraron. Yuki estaba despierta, aunque su movilidad era reducida. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

-Estas loca?... no te puedes mover… como pretender venir?... igualmente, no creo que sea conveniente. El medico ha dicho que estas muy delicada… no quiero…mm…queremos que te pase nada; y aparte, si al final resulta que Zero no…

Kaname miró al suelo. A pesar de sus ansias por tener a Yuki a su lado, no las tenia todas consigo. Todo lo relacionado con el caso de Zero, había quedado bajo secreto de sumario y había tenido que indagar mucho para conseguir algo de información, incluyendo los sobornos.

-Es que… le prometí ha Zero que lo protegería… no quiero dejarlo solo… no me importa…que…el medico…haya dicho…que esté delicada… -dijo entre jadeos y dificultades para respirar.- quiero…ir… por…favor…

Tanto el director como Kaname sabían que no se podía mover; pero… no podían negárselo…

Al dia siguiente, de madrugada partieron Kaname y Yuki, acompañados de Akatsuki Cain y Hanabusa Aido, que velaban por Yuki transportándola en silla de ruedas para que se moviera lo más minimo. En el coche, ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, Yuki pensando en Zero, en aguantar, en aguantar hasta que puediera verlo una vez más, y Kaname pensando en Yuki, en que no podía dejarla ir, y que debía convencer al consejo hoy, porque no tendría otra oportunidad más.

De repente el coche paró en seco, los cuatro bajaron de los coches y levantaron la mirada hacia un castillo altísimo, que parecía de una época perdida entre princesas de maquillaje blanco y bailes interminables, donde la música no cesaba hasta el amanecer. Kaname no paraba de estar pendiente por Yuki, tenia miedo de que empeorara, porque aunque el diagnostico que le dio al director el dia anterior era verdadero, tampoco era del todo cierto, había algo, que todavía no se había desvelado, algo que comenzaba a florecer y únicamente Kaname sabia del cierto.

El medico, le había dicho que Yuki estaba comenzando a padecer problemas de corazón, que su latido era algo arrítmico, y que se alteraba con facilidad, y que si 

seguían los sobresaltos la cosa iria a peor. Pero Kaname sabia lo que significaba realmente esos cambios en su corazón.

Algo había comenzado a brotar en su interior… y allí se encontraban ellos, camino hacia el nuevo camino que les había abierto Shizuka con su muerte.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Entraron en el Hall de aquel enorme castillo; y Kaname se acercó a la recepción susurrando unas palabras inteligibles para los demás, que esperaban separados de él:

Sólo Aido puede entrar conmigo… Akatsuki, vas a tener que quedarte esperando con Yuki.

Està bien… -contesto Cain

Porque tengo que quedarme fuera?... No he venido para esperar!

Yuki, en tu estado no puedes entrar… -le contestó Kaname agarrándola de los brazos.- Te conozco y se lo que pasarà; no tardarà… Te lo prometo.

Aún asi, las palabras de kaname no acababan de calmar la impaciencia y la incertidumbre de Yuki; pero no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en él.

La espera se hacía interminable; se sobresaltaba cada vez que el juez ponía silencio en la sala, y cada vez que miraba el reloj un dolor punzante se marcaba en su pecho. Akatsuki mantenía el silencio, no sabía que decirle, y tampoco había tenido mucha relación con ella; aunque conocía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, prefería compartir su dolor en silencio.

De repente, 2 horas después, tres golpes que provenían de dentro de la sala, marcaron los latidos del corazón de Yuki, se levantó sin demora al ver que la gran puerta de madera se abría y empezaba a salir gente. Todos iban desapareciendo, pero Kaname no aparecía por ningún lado.

Yuki empezaba a imp0acientarse, lo buscaba con la mirada desesperadamente:

Yuki… no te preocupes, tarde o temprano ha de salir… - dijo Akatsuki a la vez que también se ponía de pie. De repente giró la cabeza y vió a Zero al otro lado de un gran cristal que separaba a los acusados de los testigos. Y antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar Yuki había salido corriendo hacia allí.

Zero!!... –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando el cristal con los puños cerrados. Lágrimas de amargura comenzarón a correr por sus mejillas.

Zero se giró y la vió allí; a su lado, solo separados por un mísero cristal; vió como lloraba, como gritaba desconsoladamente, por una simple palabra suya de alivio. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarla. Tan fuerte, y tan débil al mismo tiempo. El guardia no dejaba de tirar de sus brazos esposados, para que caminara; pero sus pies no se movían. En un arrebato, corrió hacia el cristal chocándose con este y haciendo que los sollozos de Yuki se calmaran. Queria tocarla desconsoladamente, quería secar sus lagrimas, pero no podía. Ya no podía; la estúpida Yuki había vendido su corazón y por eso, ya no podría volver a tocarla. Y delante tanta impotencia, Zero solo pudo pronunciar:

Volveré a tu lado… - enseguida, los guardias lo agarraron y se lo llevaron a rastras.

Kaname, se encontraba detrás de toca aquella escena.

Lo siento Kaname… -le dijo Akatsuki,- no he podido pararla…

No te preocupes Akatsuki,- le consoló Kaname…

Yuki se giró, aún con lágrimas en los ojos… :

Que ha pasado, Kaname?... ha donde se lo llevan?-le preguntó agarrándolo de la chaqueta.

Està bien yuki… el caso sigue abierto… pero liberaran a Zero mañana por la mañana.

Lo he tenido difícil, pero tal y como te prometí salvé a Zero; ahora volvamos a casa, debes descansar… lo habrás pasado mal.

Yuki, se quedó paralizada; estaba llena de euforia, que no cabía en sí. No sabí si llorar, chillar, correr… estaba paralizada; las rodillas empezaron a fallarle y calló al suelo., Aido la agarró a tiempo.

Las lagrimas no cesaban y caian sin control por sus mejillas, pero sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Gracias… - susurró, y después nada.

Kaname la cogió en brazos, y de sus labios se escapó un suspiro que contestaba:

De nada…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Yuki despertó en la habitación de kaname. Se sentía confusa y de repente la imagen de Zero detrás del cristal le vino a la mente.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría durmiendo? Se levantó a toda prisa y salió corriendo pasillo través hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Kaname en las escaleras.

A dónde…

Dónde está Zero? – cortó yuki a Kaname, con la respiración agitada al correr.

De repente la expresión de kaname cambió.

Está en el edificio principal… en su habitación.

Grac… -decía Yuki mientras bajaba a la puerta principal; de repente notó un tirón desde su brazo que la hizo girar bruscamente.

Recuerda tu promesa yuki… - en su mirada se podía recibir algo de tristeza y soledad.

Lo sé… - contestó, y corrió y corrió hasta perder el aliento.

Al fin llegó, el deseado encuentro. Se encontraba justo delante de la habitación de Zero, pero no podía moverse; un sentimiento extraño se había apoderado de ella; y le decía que había algo que no iba bien.

Antes de marcharse, Zero le confesó su amor; y a pesar de ello, no había ido a verla.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; Zero lo sabía. No podía ser otra cosa. De alguna manera, Zero se había enterado de su pacto con Kaname y se había alejado de ella.

Suavemente sus nudillos se deslizaron por la puerta, como el dulce suspiro de amargura que emanaban sus labios.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco. Yuki se asomó y no vió nada; entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. Miró detenidamente la habitación, no habñia ni rastro de Zero. Instintivamente se dirigió al baño, y allí estaba, sentado bajo la ducha.

El agua le acariciaba el pelo y le mojaba el rostro, cayendo caprichosamente sobre sus labios; tenía los ojos fijos, mirando el vacío… estaba ausente. Yuki lo miró desde la puerta, no sabía si acercarse. Tenñia la camisa empapada, pegada al torso; las gotas le caían, inundando todo su cuerpo, el corazón de Yuki iba a una velocidad de vértigo y estaba sonrojada. Finalmente se acercó a él.

Un cúmulo de emociones se agolpaban en su pecho: quería abrazarlo, quería sentirlo, mirarlo, tocarlo, besarlo… pero ya no podría, pues se había sentenciado para siempre.

Se acercó poco a poco y se arrodillo ante é, mijando sus piernas con el agua que brotaba de Zero.

Acercó su mano lentamente hacía su pelo, pero de un golpe brusco Zero se la apartó. Ahora la miraba a ella fijamente, la miraba con rabia; sus ojos injectados en sangre, no la miraban con sed, sino con enfado e incluso con atisbos de incertidumbre:

Zero…

Porque…- ambos sabían de que hablaban.

Cómo lo sabes?

I eso que importa! – gritó Zero abalanzándose sobre ella. Las gotas caían sobre el rostro de Yuki – porque?!

Yuki no podía mirarle, giró el rostro. Zero seguía sobre ella agarrándola por las muñecas; ambos tirados en el suelo.

Yo… sólo… -decía mientras notaba la mirada de Zero clavándose en ella.

Tu que!... te dije que no te lo perdionaría nunca si te convertías en vampiro!...- Zero jadeaba, y Yuki seguía sin mirarlo.- que crees que pasará cuando Kaname tome tu sangre? Eh?!... contesta!.-Yuki comenzaba a tener miedo- que crees que pasará?.-soltó un sollozo.

Yuki levantó la mirada. Los ojos de Zero habían cambiado, la miraban con añoro, con tristeza, con amor… de sus ojos caían lágrimas como gotas de rocío saladas, sobre sus labios.

Zero se apartó y se sentó, apoyándose contra la pared; se tapaba la cara con las manos, sin cesar de preguntarse por qué.

Yuki se levantó poco a poco y se sentó en el suelo mojado.

Yo voy a seguir aquí… Zero.

No! – contestó gritando de impotencia, a la vez que la cogía de los hombros y se acercaba a ella.- no lo entiendes?... me da igual que me salvaras la vida, yo sólo que5ria tenerte a ti. Ahora voy a vivir sin tenerte, y eso no es vida.

Pero…

Te amo Yuki…- y bajo el agua y sin pensárselo dos veces, Zero besó a yuki; sin poder evitar pensar, que jamás podría volver ha hacerlo… y para siempre quedarse con el sabor del último beso… un beso que sabía a lágrimas.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kaname seguía en su habitación encerrado; mirando la oscuridad entrecortada por rayos de luz de luna, que se colaban entre las cortinas de las ventanas. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación del edificio diurno y también sabía que esa sería su despedcida.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Después de aquel beso, Yuki no supo cómo reaccionar, se levantó mareada y cayó apoyada sobre la pared; Zero sin embargo, se quedó sentado con la mirada desviada. Ambos se evitaban.

Yuki salió del baó apoyándose en la pared, cuando alcanzó la puerta la abrió y, se quedó un minuto pensativa, sabia que si salía de esa habitación, jamás podría volver a atrás. Quería que el tiempo se parara en ese instante, quería no tener la oportunidad de arrepentirse de lo que acababa de pasar; pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Y con el alma en los pies y un gran peso en el pecho, cerró la peurta tras de si, mientras a su vez, se podía oír el alma de Zero desde el baño, gritando de desesperación.

Cuando Yuki llegó a su habitación, se encontró con Aidou, y con todas sus cosas empacadas. Miró a Yori-chan, sorprendida:

Què sucede?

Kaname ha mandado recoger tus cosas y llevarlas al edificio de la luna; esta misma noche… -concluyó desviando la mirada

Yori-chan…-pronunció Yuki, mirando a su amiga pidiendo perdón.

No pasa nada Yuki…- dijo sonriéndole y cogiéndola de las manos.- nos veremos en clase, no?

Si… -contestó ella con tristeza

Yuki bajaba las escaleras con pies de plomo, y a cada paso se le clavaba una espina en el corazón, a la vez que le ardía como el fuego, el te quiero de Zero.

----------------------------------------------------------

Por qué se lo dijiste?! –ñe gritó Yuki a Kaname pidiéndole explicaciones, cuando se encontraban en su habitación.

Al final se iba a acabar enterando igual…- contestó con calma, mientras miraba por el balcón.

Pero…, Kaname yo te quiero mucho, eres como un hermano para mi, me salvaste y a pesar de que no recuerdo mi pasado, no te he pedido recordarlo aún saber que eres el único que sabe que paso realmente…

Kaname bajó la mirada:

Lo siento…- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella.- puede que me haya pasado, pero… que ha pasado, para que vengas tan alarmada?

En ese momento Yuki recordó aquel besó y su silencio afirmó las sospechas de Kaname; lo único que pudo hacer ella, fue bajar la mirada. Lentamente se separó de él y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Estoy algo cansada… me voy a mi…- de repente cayó al suelo y se agarró el pecho.

Kaname fue hacia ella, la cogió en brazos y cerró la puerta. Rápidamente la tumbó sobre la cama.

El…pe…cho… - suspiro – due…le.- le dijo Yuki haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

Lo sé, no te preocupes, no es nada… relájate. – intentó calmarla.

A pesar de las palabras de kaname, Yuki se retorcía de dolor en el lecho. Gritaba y las lágrimas no cesaban de caer, el sudor le empapaba toda la ropa y Kaname no podía hacer nada mientras Yuki padecía.

Zero en su habitación, ahora más calmado, notaba el dolor de Yuki; y se alertó; pero no podía ir a buscarla, ella sola se había metido en la boca del lobo y el se había quedado fuera, sin poder entrar.

De repente un grito aterrador salió de la garganta de Yuki… y después , nada…; dejó de moverse. Seguía jadeando por el cansancio, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Zero salió corriendo de su habitación, y se dirigió desesperadamente hacia el edificio nocturno.

Kaname, a pesar de todo, algo sorprendido, se sentó en un sillón que había justo al lado de la cama. Yuki, con los ojos entre abiertos, se levantó lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia Kaname.

Tengo sed… - susurró.

Y con los ojos inyectados en sangre, Yuki se acercó a Kaname; saboreó su cuello salado por el sudor y clavó sus colmillos, recién adquiridos. Kaname apretó las manos en los brazales del sillón.

Todo el edificio se alertó, al sentir el olor de sangre; y Zero apretó el paso, dejando el aliento y la vida en cada uno de ellos. Al llega4r al edificio, subió los escalones de dos en dos, y se dirigió a la habitación de Kaname siguiendo el rastro del olor a sangre. De un golpe derrivó la puerta y la escena que presenció, le obligó a retirarse unos pasos.

Kaname, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, jadeando con el cuello manchado de sangre y la camisa entre abierta; Yuki se encontraba sobre él, mirando a Zero con los labios enrojecidos por la sangre. Se levantó del regazo de Kaname y al recuperar el juicio y ver toda aquella sangre, cayó sentada en la cama. Con los dedos se rozó los labios, dejando un rastro de sangre en ellos; cosa que le hizo derramar una lágrima.

Qué has hecho?... cerdo… -dijo Zero, apretando los dientes.

Era su destino… -contestó Kaname ante la sorpresa de Zero.

Tanto Zero como Yuki, miraban a Kaname fijamente.

Ella…, sólo ha despertado…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Cómo… que… mi destino?

Intenta recordarlo Yuki… -contestó Kaname

De repente, un cúmulo de imágenes se fueron agolpando en la mente de Yuki. Cosas que no sabía, cosas que no recordaba haber vivido, pero que en el fondo de su ser, sabía que formaban parte de su vida. De esa vida que nunca recordaba, que nunca había vivido.

Soy… la prometida de Kaname… - lágrimas amargas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Yuki, llevándose la sangre que aún se posaba en sus labios.

Zero, en cambio, no se podía mover; no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Prometida?...

Yuki, es pura sangre… como yo. Es más… somos los únicos que quedan…Por eso nuestras familias decidieron prometernos. El consejo no aceptaría que el control de todo este bajo las manos de otro tipo de vampiro.

Pero… porqué tanto misterio… porque ahora descubro… esto? – pregunto Yuki incrédula; y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Tus padres fueron asesinados… Eso no es mentira. Los mataron la noche que te encontré. Fue todo por culpa de una redada.- siguió contando, mientras se levantaba.- Había un grupo de rebeldes, que estaban en contra de nuestra unión; ya que con ello, se fortalecía la unión del consejo y nos hacía más poderosos; cosa que nos permitiría llevar más allá de esta escuela, el proyecto de Chairman. E igual que hay personas que están en contra de nuestra convivencia…-explicó echándole una mirada a Zero.- también hay vampiros que están en contra.

Kaname se cambió de camisa, y con una toalla húmeda, se acercó a Yuki, que aún se encontraba sentada en la cama perpleja. Se agachó a sus pies y suavemente le limpió la sangre que manchaba sus labios.

No tienes nada que temer, Yuki… yo estoy a tu lado, ya lo sabes.

De que vas?...- contestó Zero, agarrando de la muñeca a Kaname y haciéndole levantar del suelo.- Esto no es justo…

Para ti, o para ella?...- contestó con serenidad, a la vez que se soltaba.

No sé que pretendes hacer ahora…, soltando todo este rollo. La querías para ti?, pues ya la tienes, pero no crees que volverán a por ella, ahora que ha vuelto?...

Por eso no te preocupes, se la protegerá como prometida mía que es. Además… un dia u otro se hubiera producido el enfrentamiento… no hubiera estado durmiendo para siempre…

Mientras Zero y Kaname, seguían con su acalorada discusión, Yuki se ahogaba en sus pensamientos. Prometida de Kaname… entonces, todo fue un montaje… salvando a Zero o no, hubiera acabado siendo suya igualmente…

ME HAS UTILIZADO!!...-gritó Yuki a la vez que se levantaba de un salto. Cosa que hizo de los dos chicos la miraran a la vez. – Me utilizaste Kaname… sabías que igualmente al final de todo esto, yo acabaría siendo tuya, y me chantajeaste para salvar a Zero.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de los ojos de Yuki; tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados.

Te equivocas… yo no te he utilizado en ningún momento.- la serenidad de las palabras de Kaname sorprendió tanto a Zero como a Yuki, cosa que hizo que esta se relajara.- Se que estás enamorada de Zero, y lo he sabido siempre, sólo te he protegido. Sabes de sobras que Zero odia a los vampiros con toda su alma, incluso a si mismo; y dudo mucho que cuando supiera, que en todo este tiempo, en realidad eras una de nosotros te hubiera tratado como siempre; es más… te hubiera despreciado… capaz incluso de haberte matado.

Cómo?...-se preguntó Yuki, mirando a Zero.

Tiene razón Yuki… a partir de ahora, las cosas no serán como antes. – aclaró Zero.- es más, a partir de ahora tu y yo somos enemigos…Aunque yo sea un vampiro como tú; eres un pura sangre, eres como Kaname; y a más inri, eres su prometida.

Pero… antes…- pronunció Yuki, recordando el beso, que ahora entendía, era de despedida.

Lo siento… pero mi odio por ambos es el mismo…

Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Zero, antes de salir de la habitación, para dirigirse hacia el dormitorio diurno; dónde se derrumbó en el suelo, maldiciendo las palabras que Kaname le había obligado a pronunciar.

**FLASHBACK**

(Durante la primera visita que hizo Kaname a Zero, en el calabozo)

Kaname se encontraba sentado en una mesa de madera con dos sillas, en una sala enorme, donde difícilmente entraba la luz del sol. Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando paso a Zero, que aún sorprendido por la extraña visita de este, tomó asiento en la otra silla, que se encontraba delante de Kaname.

Que quieres?

Alguien me ha pedido que te defienda en el juicio por el asesinato de Shizuka.

Yuki?... predecible…

Tengo un pacto con ella…

Como?

Al principio tenia pensado dejarte pudrirte aquí dentro, y consolarla para finalmente hacerla mia; pero se me ha presentado una oportunidad mejor. Me ha ofrecido su vida a cambio de la tuya…

Qué!!!?...- gritó alarmado Zero, levantándose de la mesa y tirando la silla al suelo por lo que Kaname le acaba de confesar.

Lo que acabas de oír, nada más y nada menos…

Serás…

Tshh… no blasfemes. Aquí dentro puedo chascar mis dedos y hacerte matar ahora mismo por accidente.- a esto, Zero se calmó un poco y se sentó.- No te alarmes hombre, igualmente no hubieras podido hacer nada, Yuki hubiera acabado siendo mía igualmente, y no te preocupes, dentro de poco sabrás porqué. Sólo he venido ha decirte algo…

Zero no contestó… prestando atención a aquello que Kaname tenía que decirle. No se podía negar, tampoco tenía nada que perder.

Cuando todo se desvele y Yuki sea mia oficialmente. Puede que piense que la he traicionado o que me he aprovechado de ella. Asi que si no quieres que algo malo le ocurra a tu amada Yuki, más vale que te alejes de ella.

Qué quieres que haga… sabes que por mucho que me aleje, ella volverá a mi… -contestó con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas.

Le vas ha decir que la odias, que tu odio por ella es el mismo que tu odio hacia mi.

Cómo…?... si le digo eso…

Exacto… Yuki se alejará de ti… y todos seremos felices…- contestó sonriendo

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Todos seremos felices?... cerdo… - susurró para sus adentros Zero, mientras una lágrima acariciaba su rostro.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Yuki se encontraba en la habitación de kaname, mirando la puerta por la que segundos antes Zero se había marchado.

Kaname-sama! –gritó ruka, apareciendo bruscamente por la puerta.- ese olor…- dijo sin acabar la frase, al ver allí a Yuki.

No me lo creo…- susurró entre dientes

Qué…?- preguntó Kaname

Jeje… -sonrió – nada…

Y de repente, sin venir a cuento, echó a correr, la ira y la impotencia corrian por sus venas; ya no podía llorar más, ya no le salian las lágrimas.

Corria y corria, evitando los árboles y arbustos del ancho jardín, que separaba el edificio diurno del nocturno.

No me lo creo! Me oyes?...- comenzó a gritar, golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Zero.- NO ME LO TRAGO! MENTIROSO!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y en cuestión de segundos, una mano la cogió del cuello haciéndole entrar, a la vez que se cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Vas a despertar a todo el mundo!.- le contestó Zero- Estás loca?

Quiero que me des una explicación…-le dijo mirándolo con rabia

Yuki…-contestó él, mirándole con los ojos injectados en sangre.

No te creo…

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la BloodyRose, se posaba ante su pecho.

Mi corazón está aquí…- dijo Yuki tomando el arma con la mano y redirigiendo el cañón hacia un lado.- aunque ahora creas que no tenga…

Durante unos segundos Zero dudó, pero de un golpe la aplastó contra la puerta, apretando el caón sobre el pecho de Yuki y apoyándose con una mano sobre el marco de la puerta.

Céeme… te mataría ahora mismo- le susurró Zero al oído

Hazlo…

Ya basta!...-gritó alguien desde su espalda.- creo que es suficiente.

Kaname había entrado por la ventana; Zero se separó lentamente de Yuki, apartando a su vez el arma.

Tú y yo somos enemigos Yuki, que no se te olvide.-prometió Zero.- En cuanto tenga oportunidad, no dudaré en hacerte desaparecer.

Seguro…- contestó la chica

Ven aquí.-le pidió Kaname, alargándole la mano.- a partir de ahora te ospedaras con nosotros, ya no puedes salir de día…-le comentó bajito.

Hasta pronto Zero.- dijo por última vez Yuki, siendo la mirada vacía de Zero, lo último que recordara de él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ambos mantenían el silencio; Kaname delante de Yuki, dándole la espalda. Lentamente, Yuki se acercó a él, hasta rodeárlo con sus brazos; extendiendo las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho. Apoyó ligeramente su rostro, sobre la chaqueta de Kaname, suspirando el aroma de su ser; a pesar de que una gran tristeza inundaba su alma y su corazón.

Te quiero Yuki…- dijo Kaname, rompiendo el silencio.- y me ha costado esperar, para volver a recuperarte.

Lo sé… lo siento en tu pecho.- contestó ella, aún abrazada a su espalda.- el corazón te late muy rápido.…

Kaname se giró lentamente, agarrándole las manos. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos; Yuki pudo sentir una profunda soledad en el fondo de su alma; que le hacía sentir culpable por no amarlo. Pero por más que se lo preguntaba, no sentía lo mismo que el sentía por ella; aún así, ahora no le quedaba nadie más, no tenía más remedio que dejar que pasara el tiempo e intentar que sus sentimientos se rindieran a los de él. Tendría que aprender a amarlo.

Kaname se acercó hacia ella, alargó suy mano hasta agarrar su barbilla, y con cuidado acarició los labios de la chica con sus dedos. A medida que se acercaba más y más, Yuki iba cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel momento y asi poder sentir con más claridad, aquella parte de Kaname que la amaba profundamente, a través de sus labios.

A partir de ahora, era la única persona en la que podía confiar. No le quedaba más remedio que dejarse guiar por su destino.


End file.
